


The Messenger

by Ellarosey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellarosey/pseuds/Ellarosey
Summary: Sequel to The Beach. The story starts during the episode The Avatar and the Firelord and ends when Zuko joins the Gaang.





	1. The Letter

Chapter One: The Letter  
Zuko’s Pov

A lot has changed since the trip to Ember Island, but they were some of the few changes I’m glad that happened. But I still knew that something wasn’t right that night. 

Earlier that day I was in a hall full of paintings of previous Fire Lords. Just as I was about to leave the portrait of Firelord Sozin caught my eye. I couldn’t help but notice the comet in his hands that was bright as molten iron. 

“It's never too early for a sitting with the court painter, Zuko.” Azula smirked. “Make sure he gets your good side.”

“Wait, I need to ask you something. What do you remember about our great-grandfather's history?” 

Azula let out an over dramatic sigh, “Oh, Zuko, it's so strange how your mind works. Fire Lord Sozin began the war, of course. He spent his early years secretly preparing for it. He was as patient as he was clever. He famously waited for the comet, later renamed Sozin's Comet, and used its power to launch his full-scale invasion of the world. In the end, he died a very old and successful man.”

“But how did he die?” 

“Didn't you pay any attention in school Zuko?” She smirked, “He died peacefully in his sleep. He was ancient.”

I suddenly woke up to the sound of footsteps, and I ran out to find out who it was. Something about this just didn’t seem right. When I opened the door I saw a shadow of the figure in the distance. I ran after them, but they just disappeared without a trace. Suddenly I saw a scroll on the floor. I picked it up and read it. 

You need to know the story of your great-grandfather's demise. It will reveal your own destiny. 

I closed the scroll, and stared down the hallway. They’ll be back, I’m sure of it. 

I couldn’t fall back asleep that night. I just stared at the scroll and then I read it again and again to myself. But it still didn’t make any sense.

“What does it mean?” I thought. 

Annoyed, I tossed the scroll aside. But it landed on a lantern near my bed. The light from the lantern went through the parchment, and it revealed a secret message on the scroll. I grabbed the scroll from the lantern, and read the secret message. 

The Fire Sages keep the secret history in the Dragonbone Catacombs.

I quickly turned to leave. Hoping this would help me in whatever way it can. I approached a door down the hallway and knocked as quietly as I could so I wouldn’t wake up the entire place.

“Song,” I whispered, “I need your help.”

The door opened and she stepped out. She looked like she had been up for hours. 

“What is it Zuko? Are you okay?”

“I’ll explain on the way, but not here. Come on.”

We rushed out of the palace to a dark temple not too far away. When we got there we hid behind a pillar. I glanced around and saw a Fire Sage as he walked to a medallion fashioned in the shape of a flower in the middle of the courtyard. He knelt down and delivered a blast of fire into the center of the medallion, and it began to open a hidden passage with stairs that went all the way down. 

“It had to be the temple beneath the place.” I thought.

The Sage went down the passage through the steps, and then it closed behind him. 

“What are we going to do?” Song whispered, “are we going to go down there too?”

“Yes, we just have to wait.” 

She nodded as we both glanced at the passageway. Two hours passed, Song was already asleep, but I wasn’t. I’m staying there until he comes back up, even if it takes all night. When he finally did come up it was well past midnight. 

I sighed, “Song,” I said as I nudged her, “he’s gone.”

When no one was around, we walked over to the secret passage. I bent down and set a blast of fire onto the medallion. The passage opened, and a spiral staircase was revealed along with a very large secret chamber. As quietly as we could we traveled down through the chamber and through a hall lined up with the bones of dragons. They were all lined up along the walls, and as we walked further down we came across an ornate door with a metal sculpture of Fire Lord Sozin on it with the Fire Nation emblem. I placed my left hand over the emblem, and sent a fire blast. The fire filled the door, as it filled the statue. Suddenly the chamber opened to reveal a dark and mysterious chamber. 

We entered the room, and Song raised the lantern to look around the dark chamber. The room was filled with artifacts and various vessels. A large statue of a dragon sat in the middle of the room. Under the dragon's head there were dozens of scrolls filled with cobwebs. 

The final testimony of Fire Lord Sozin.

I picked it up and opened it. Song sat next to me as we read it together in the lantern light. 

As I feel my own life dimming, I can't help but think of a time when everything was so much brighter. I remember my friend, but soon the day came when my friend Roku had to leave the Fire Nation and face his destiny as the Avatar. He needed to travel the world so he could master the other elements….


	2. The Plan

Chapter Two: The Plan  
Songs’s Pov

“Things are going just as planned.” 

Last night I went to the prison in the outskirts of the Capital. It was nearly midnight, but I still didn’t stop. When I arrived there, I knew that the guards watched my every move as I approached the place. I tried to avoid looking at them, but one of them pulled me over. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, “Who are you?”

I took a deep breath, “My name is Song Hinode, and I’m here to see General Iroh.”

Her expression softened when I said his name, “Come with me.” 

She led me down a dark hallway surrounded by other cells. Every person in there looked back at me with cold and dead eyes. I didn’t even have to talk to them to understand what they had going on inside their heads’. 

“I’m so sorry.” I whispered. 

At the end of the hallway she unlocked the door to a larger cell and there I saw an older man with his back facing the door. 

“Hello General Iroh. I’m sorry to bother you this hour, but we have a visitor here. And she would like to see you.”

He turned around to face us and his amber eyes met mine, they were the same color as Zuko and Azula’s. But his eyes held so much pain and sadness that broke my heart. 

“I’ll leave you two be.” 

I glanced up at him and I knew that he didn’t recognize me, because he tried not to look at me. We just sat there for a while, but when he eventually did look up at me. I could tell he was confused. 

“You might not remember me, but my surname is Hinode. And I used to play with Zuko and Azula when we were younger.” 

I paused, “A lot has changed since then.” I said, “but I remember that you were always so kind to us. Here.” I handed him a basket holding food and a warm blanket, “I hope this helps.”

“Thank you Song.” 

“You remember my name?” I asked. 

“When you said your surname I remembered who you were. Your father was Akio Hinode. He was a general in my troop for a few years.”

I couldn’t help but cry when I heard my father’s name. Lin found out about his death not too long ago, and she had to tell me about it. When I found out on our way back to the mainland, and I broke down sobbing hysterically. I know it’s been years since I’ve seen him, but it still breaks my heart that I couldn’t even say goodbye to him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked up. “I’m so sorry. He was a good man. He always talked about how much he missed children.”

I took a deep breath as I tried to gather my thoughts. 

“I lost my son five years ago.” Iroh said with great sorrow in his voice. “You're never the same after that.”

“It changes you forever.” I choked out as tears flooded my eyes.

We both cried for a while as we told our stories to each other. He talked about his son Lu Ten and all the memories and regrets he had toward him. Meanwhile I told him about what happened to my family, and the devastating fate of my mother. 

“I’m so sorry about your mother.” Iroh said as he rubbed my shoulder. “ I can’t imagine being orphaned at such a young age.”

I looked back up at him, and his kind eyes met mine. 

“I’m so sorry about your son.” 

Losing a parent or sibling is one thing, but losing a child is another. A parent is not supposed to bury their child. It’s probably the worst pain anyone can go through. I can’t imagine how my parents felt when they lost all of us overnight. 

“So Zuko helped you?” 

I nodded, “He's actually really nice to me to be honest.” I said, “But he’s struggling with something, but I know what’s going on just as much as he does.”

“You know fate has a strange way of working. Maybe you can help him in a way no one else can.”

I shook my head, “What can I do? I’m only thirteen. I know basically nothing of this world, and I’ve never even stepped outside the walls of the Nation before.”

“I think you know more than you think you do.” He said.

I sighed, “Maybe so.” I said as I looked at the moon through the barred window. 

Outside there I could see a field of moon flowers not too far away. I can’t imagine the torture of having freedom so close to you, but yet so far at the same time. Maybe that was what it was like for my mother as she laid there on her deathbed, knowing full well that she wasn’t going to make it. 

“I have an idea.” He lit a candle and began to write a message on the scroll. “Here, tomorrow night leave this message near Zuko’s door. This might help him find his true destiny.”

I opened up the scroll and began to read it. “Are you sure?” I asked.

“Yes, it might be the only way to end this war.”

I nodded as I placed the note in the pocket of my cloak and headed to the door. “I’ll make sure to deliver this to him.” 

He nodded as I left, but just as I was about to close the door I stopped, “Thank you Uncle.” And I ran back to the palace.


	3. The Realization

Chapter Three: The Realization  
Zuko’s Pov

With Roku gone, and the great comet returning, the timing was perfect to change the world. I knew the next Avatar would be born an Air Nomad. So I wiped out the Air Temples. But somehow, the new Avatar eluded me. I wasted the remainder of my life searching in vain. I know he's hiding out there somewhere. The Fire Nation's greatest threat ... the last airbender.

“That can't be it!” I yelled as I searched through the rest of the scrolls, but there wasn’t a trace of anything left. “Where's the rest of it?”

“Zuko, they’ll hear us.” Song whispered

“I don’t care!” I yelled as I stood up, “This doesn’t make any sense!”

The sound of people down the hallway caught our attention. I growled, “Let’s go.” I said.

We ran down the hallway and back up the stairs to the courtyard, and back to the prison again. I don’t care if anyone sees us, because I’m not going back without any answers. When we approached the cell where he was, I slammed the door shut so hard it probably woke up everyone.

“You sent this, didn't you?!” I found the secret history, which by the way should be renamed history most people already know! The note said that I needed to know about my great-grandfather's death, but he was still alive in the end!”

“Zuko calm down! This isn’t going to help you!” 

I just ignored her comment. Even she didn’t know what was going on. 

Iroh looked up at me with an empty expression, “No, he wasn't.”

“What are you talking about?!” 

“You have more than one great-grandfather, Prince Zuko. Sozin was your father's grandfather.

Your mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku.

I stood there in shock. I could barely even speak. I couldn’t believe it. Even my bloodline was at war before I was even brought into this world.

“Oh my God.” I heard Song whisper.

“Why are you telling me this?!” 

“Because understanding the struggle between your two great-grandfathers can help you better understand the battle within yourself.”

Nothing made sense anymore. I fell on my knees as I thought of everything that was going on. At this point I don’t even know what’s wrong or what’s right anymore. 

“Zuko, I’m right here!” But her voice was no more than an echo. “We’re going to get through this. I promise you.” 

“Evil and good are always at war inside you, Zuko. It is your nature, your legacy. But, there is a bright side.”

I looked back up at him, “What?”

How could there even be a bright side in all of this? 

“What happened generations ago can be resolved now, by you. Because of your legacy, you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the Fire Nation. Born in you, along with all the strife, is the power to restore balance to the world.”

“Balance?!” I thought, “What even is balance?! This world is already so messed up. What did he even mean by that?”

I saw Iroh remove a brick from the wall as he reached for the bundle. He slowly unwrapped it, and it revealed an ancient headdress.

“This is a royal artifact.” He said as he placed it into my hand, “It's supposed to be worn by the Crown Prince.” 

I looked at the headpiece and then back at Iroh, and that’s when I knew what I had to do. And there was no going back.


	4. The Eclipse

Chapter Four: The Eclipse  
Zuko’s Pov

“I'm ready to face you.” 

I opened the door, where he was. He was sitting on the far side of the room drinking tea. He was surrounded by several Royal Procession guards. When he saw me he set his teacup down.

“Prince Zuko?” What are you doing here?”

For a moment I was speechless, but I quickly regained my composure.

“Why are you here?” Ozai repeated. 

I took a deep breath, “I'm here to tell the truth.” 

“Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse? This should be interesting.”

He sent the guards out of the room. One by one the guards filed out, and they closed the doors behind them.

“First of all, in Ba Sing Se, it was Azula who took down the Avatar, not me.”

“Why would she lie to me about that?” He asked. 

“Because the Avatar's not dead. He survived.”

What?!” He roared. His voice boomed off the wall of the room. 

I smirked when I saw the shocked and horrified expression on his face.

“In fact, he's probably leading this invasion. He could be on his way here right now.” 

Ozai rose from his seat and pointed toward the door, “Get out! Get out of my sight right now if you know what's good for you!”

“That's another thing. I'm not taking orders from you anymore.”

“You will obey me, or this defiant breath will be your last!”

I pulled out my swords. Even if he sent the guards back out here I wasn’t giving up without a fight. “Think again! I am going to speak my mind, and you are going to listen!”

Ozai sat back down. He looked as if he was going to kill me, but I wasn’t afraid. Not anymore, and this time I was going to stand my ground. 

“For so long, all I wanted was for you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor I wanted, but really, I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn! My father, who challenged me, a twelve-year-old boy, to an Agni Kai! How could you possibly justify a duel with a child?!”

“It was to teach you respect!”

“It was cruel and it was wrong!!” I yelled. 

All the agony and loneliness I felt over the years just came pouring out of me in seconds. It was as if the weight of the world was completely lifted off my chest, and I couldn’t be more relieved in my entire life. 

“Then you have learned nothing!” 

“No!! I've learned everything!” And I've had to learn it on my own! Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history. And somehow, the War was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation. They don't see our greatness. They hate us! And we deserve it! We've created an era of fear in the world. And if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness.”

“Your uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he?” Ozai laughed, 

“Yes.” I said proudly, “Yes he has.”

Uncle was more of a father than my Ozai was in his entire life. Uncle should be standing on that throne, not Ozai. Uncle was always there for me, and he actually cared about me. And he would never turn his back on me. But I did. This one though I swear I’m never going to let that happen ever again, even if it’s the last thing I do.

“After I leave here today, I'm gonna free Uncle Iroh from his prison and I'm gonna beg for his forgiveness. He's the one who's been a real father to me, not you. And you will never be as long as I’m Alive.”

Ozai laughed, “Oh, that's just beautiful. And maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure.”

I ignored his remark, something I should have done years ago. 

“But I've come to an even more important decision.” I paused, “I'm going to join the Avatar and I'm going to help him defeat you.”

“Really?” He sneered, “Since you're a full-blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait? I'm powerless. You've got your swords. Why don't you just do it now?”

“Because I know my own destiny. Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny.”

I put my swords back in their case, “Goodbye.” I walked away without looking back. 

“Coward!” He roared. “You think you're brave enough to face me, but you'll only do it during the eclipse. If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?”

I stopped dead in my tracks. All the color drained from my face in split seconds, and I could feel my heart rate go up rapidly to the point that I thought it was going to stop. This couldn’t be true. But could it? 

“My Mother.” I turned around and faced him. 

He smiled wickedly, something that disgusted me with every fiber in my being. I glared back at him. Everything I felt before completely vanished, and it was immediately filled with rage. 

“What happened that night?” I yelled. 

“My father, Fire Lord Azulon had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son, and I was going to do it. But your mother found out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan, a plan in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared.”

Tears filled my eyes as the thought of my mother raced through my head. My mother. My beautiful mother who was always there for me. She’s always protected me since I was born. She always held me when I cried. She always made me smile and laugh. But most of all, she loved me unconditionally.

“Your mother did vicious, treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished.”

“So she's alive?”

After all these years. All that time I could have been in her warm embrace. All that time she could have protected us from years of abuse. All that time I could have felt loved by at least someone. I had to find her, and fast; before it was too late. 

“Perhaps, but now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper.”

In a split second Ozai opened his eyes and generated lightning, and he instantly fired the bolt back at me. I fell back several feet from the impact of the bolt, but it didn’t hit me. Instead it left behind an astonishing wave energy that filled my body. It was exhilarating, yet terrifying.One wrong move and everything would stop. One wrong move and I’m dead. One wrong move and it was over, forever. 

“If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it.” Iroh’s voice said, “You must create a pathway from your fingertips, up your arm to your shoulder, then down into your stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi. From the stomach, you direct it up again, and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart, or the damage could be deadly. You may wish to try a physical motion, to get a feel for the pathways' flow. You have to feel the flow.”

The wave of cold blooded lightning went through my body, but I managed to redirect the bolt right back in front of my father. The resulting explosion caused him to slam into the back wall, where he fell over and he was barely able to raise his head. His face was distorted in rage as flames from the lightning attack surrounded him.

But I escaped in seconds, but I heard his rage-filled yell fill the place, but I didn’t look back. There’s no looking back now, not ever. I have to get there now. If anyone catches me. I’m going to be dead, if I’m lucky.

I dashed across the Capital to the prison where Uncle was held. When I approached the building, I burst through the doors. When I was inside, I ran down a hallway past a guard, who crouched in fear as I passed. I then arrived at the entrance to my uncle's prison cell, and I charged through the door. 

“Uncle!” I yelled, but what I saw would shake me down to my bones. There was a huge hole in Iroh's cell and a prison warden was unconscious on the ground. I grabbed him by the collar, and looked at him dead straight in the eyes. “Where is my uncle?” I demanded 

“He's gone!” The warden said in a terrified voice, “He busted himself out! I've never seen anything like it, he was like a one-man army!”

I let go of him as his head hit the wall. Rage filled inside of me as I looked around the cell again. 

“Uncle, I’m so sorry.” 

Suddenly I heard a roar in the distance and I instantly knew who it was. I looked up and saw the Avatar flying away from the Capital. That’s when I knew where I had to go. I ran to my War Balloon and followed them. I took one last look at the palace, and saw a familiar face on a balcony.

Song. She waited for me, even after I left her.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes as she waved to me, but she had a big smile on her face. “I believe in you Zuko!” She yelled, “Don’t forget me!! And I promise I won’t forget you!”

“I’ll see you someday soon Song, I promise.” 

She smiled back at me and that’s when I instantly knew why we came across each other in this lifetime. The next chapter in my life was about to begin, and I know it’s never going to be the same after this.


	5. The Western Air Temple

Chapter Five: The Western Air Temple  
Zuko’s Pov

“There’s no going back now.” 

I descended down a rope, and I swung back and forth twice before jumping down. When I landed on the ground I looked around the temple, and a memory began to form.

“What a stunning view.” Uncle Iroh said. 

“The only view I'm interested in seeing is the Avatar in chains!”

“You know, the Avatar hasn't been seen for one hundred years,” he said, “the chances of finding him here are very slim. 

I growled, “First we'll check each of the air temples, then we'll scour the world, searching even the most remote locations until we find him.”

“Prince Zuko, it's only been a week since your banishment. You should take some time to heal and rest.”

“What else would I expect to hear from the laziest man in the Fire Nation?!” I snapped. The only way to regain my honor is to find the Avatar, so I will!”

He walked away as the memory quickly faded. 

I sighed as I thought of the first time I came here. I was such a horrible person, but I still am. No matter what I do I always do something wrong. This was especially for betraying Uncle when he’s never done anything to me. I have to get it right this time. There wasn’t going to be a second chance after this. 

I was able to get here before they did, and I thought that would help. However, I soon realized it wasn’t by much. Before I could react I heard a roar, and I immediately knew who it was. Without thinking I ran up a flight of stairs and out of the temple. 

An hour later I approached a clearing in the forest that wasn't too far from the temple. Along the way I began to think of a way to approach them. I couldn’t just walk up to them and tell them what happened, but they wouldn’t believe me. I need to think of something and fast. 

I tried to act out what I was going to say, but it just sounded worse the more I practiced. 

“Hello… Zuko here, but I guess you probably already know me, sort of. Uhhh ... so, the thing is I have a lot of firebending experience, and I'm considered to be pretty good at it. Well, you've seen it, you know, when I was attacking you. Uhhh ... yeah, I guess. I should apologize for that. But anyway, I'm good now. I mean, I thought I was good before, but I realize I was bad, but anyway, I think it's time I joined your group and taught the Avatar firebending.”

The badger-frog croaked at me, and I immediately felt rage build up inside of me. 

“Well, what's your answer?!” I yelled

But the badger-frog hopped on my head, and hopped away in seconds. I groaned. “Yeah ... that's what I'd say, too. How am I supposed to convince these people that I'm on their side? What would Uncle do?”

Suddenly I came up with an idea, “Zuko,” I said trying to imitate him, “you have to look within yourself to save yourself from your other self. Only then will your true self, reveal itself.”

“Even when I'm talking for him I can't figure out what he means!” I groaned, “What would Azula do?” I thought, “Listen, Avatar, I can join your group, or I can do something unspeakably horrible to you and your friends. Your choice.”

I stopped and sat down in frustration, “I guess I'm just not that good at impersonations.”

I glanced back at the temple and I knew what I needed to do. I don’t care what they say or do, but I have to at least give it a try. Even if they say no, I still won’t give up, at least not yet. 

***************************

“Aang, can we talk about you learning firebending now?” Katara asked.

“What? The wind is too loud in my ears! Check out this loop!”

“Aang, I think we should be making some plans about our future!” 

“Okay, we can do that while I show you the giant Pai Sho table! Oh, you're gonna love the all-day echo chamber!”

“I think that'll have to wait.” The youngest girl muttered. 

She immediately pointed at me. She wasn’t even looking at me, but she could still tell I was there, even though I was behind Appa. Before I could even react he walked out of the way. Their shocked expressions looked back at me, but it immediately turned to anger. Was I really doing the right thing? 

I swallowed, “Hello … Zuko here.”

They didn’t buy of course, and they were prepared to attack. 

“Hey, I heard you guys flying around down there, so I just thought I'd wait for you here.”

Before I could continue Appa growled at me, but to everyone’s great surprise he licked me. 

“Listen, I know you must be surprised to see me here.”

“Not really,” snapped Sokka, “since you've followed us all over the world.

“Right. Well, uhhh ... anyway ... what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed, and I, uhhh, I'm good now, and well I think I should join your group, oh, and I can teach firebending to you. See, I, uhhh …”

This was going way worse than I thought. 

“You want to what now?” 

“You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you?” Katara yelled, “I mean, how stupid do you think we are?!”

“Yeah, all you've ever done is hunt us down and try to capture Aang!”

Wait I've done some good things too! I mean, I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free. That's something!”

“Appa does seem to like him.” 

“He probably just covered himself in honey or something so that Appa would lick him. I'm not buying it!”

“I understand why you wouldn't trust me, and I know I've made some mistakes in the past-”

“Like when you attacked our village?!”

“Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us?” Shouted Katara as she grasped her necklace. 

“Look… I admit I've done some awful things. I was wrong to try to capture you, and I'm sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe. And I never should have sent that Fire Nation assassin after you. I'm going to try and stop-

“Wait, you sent Combustion Man after us?!” 

“Well.. that's not his name, but-

“Ohhh, sorry. I didn't mean to insult your friend!”

“He's not my friend!” I shouted as anger began to boil inside me. 

“That guy locked Katara and I in jail and tried to kill all of us along with several others!”

I looked over at the Aang, but he didn’t even look back at me.

“Why aren't you saying anything?” I asked, “You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me.”

He turns to look at his friends, and Sokka shakes his head back at him. I knew this wasn’t going to end well.

“There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done! We'll never let you join us!”

“You need to get out of here! Now!”

“I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore!” I shouted, but it was no use. They didn’t believe me, and they might never.

“Either you leave, or we attack!” 

It was hopeless, absolutely hopeless. 

“Get out of here now!” Katara screamed as she blasted water at me. The force was so strong it sent me flying into a wall.

“And never come back! And if we ever see you again, we'd better not see you again! Or you’ll regret it with your life.”

With no other option I walked away from them as they glared at me as with every step I took. When I did get back at the campsite I yelled at the badger-frog that was still on the rock.

“I can't believe how stupid I am! I mean, what was I thinking? Telling them I sent an assassin after them? Why didn't I just say Azula did that? They would have believed that! Stupid!”


	6. The Visitor

Chapter Six: The Visitor   
Zuko’s Pov

“Who’s there?!” I yelled as I immediately woke up to the sound of footsteps. 

There was no answer, but I knew I heard someone. My every sense was on hyper alert as I scanned my surroundings. 

“Who’s there?!” I yelled again.

Again there was no answer. Someone is here, and they didn’t respond. They might be here to attack me. 

“Stay back!” I yelled as I sent a fire blast towards them. 

“Wait! It’s me!” A girl’s voice yelled, but it was too late. The blast was already sent toward them. 

But suddenly a wall instantly formed around her. I blinked my eyes, it must be the earthbender girl. But why was she here?

“Don’t worry, it’s just me.” She said as she brought the wall down. 

She did look a lot younger than the others, with black hair that was tied into two braids and clouded green eyes. 

“Are you blind?” I asked, but I immediately kicked myself, “Sorry! I shouldn’t have even asked!”

“I am blind, but it’s okay. I have my own way of seeing. You’re Zuko right?”

I nodded. I didn’t recognize her from earlier this year. She must have joined them not too long ago, probably to teach the Avatar earthbending. 

“My name is Ava.” She greeted as she bowed.

I bowed back. “Why did you come?” 

“A friend told me about you.” 

Suddenly the badger-frog approached her.

“Can you really communicate with animals?”

She nodded, “I’ve lived in the mountains since I was born. I know how to survive, and the animals have helped me and my people for our entire lives.”

Suddenly a rabbit-squirrel climbed onto her shoulder, and they nuzzled her cheek. “This is Nina.” 

“Hi Nina.” I responded as I tried to pet her, but she quickly squirmed away. 

“Sorry about that. She’s a little shy, so why did you come over today?”

“For my Uncle,” I’m doing this for him, so we can end this war. I know what I need to do, and I’m not going to give up.” 

“You’re uncle is Iroh right?” 

I nodded, “Everyone seems to know him at this point.” 

“He’s a really nice guy, I met him not too long ago when we were getting chased by Azula. He makes really good tea.”

“That’s uncle Iroh.” 

She giggled, “So where is he? Is he alright?”

I didn’t respond. I just didn’t know what to say. I didn’t know where he was, and I didn’t know if he was okay or not. He could be in the Northern Water Tribe for all I know. If only I hadn't betrayed him. The guilt still lingers with me everyday, and I’m so ashamed for all the pain I inflicted on him. 

“I see…” She pauses. “It’s alright, you don’t have to say anything.”

We sat down and talked for a while after that. Ava was really nice, and she did know a lot about the forest and animals in it. She told me about her home and how everyone in her village has lived in the wilderness since ancient times. 

“I love it back home, but I’ve always wanted to travel the world. I haven’t been outside the Earth Kingdom until this year. But I’m glad I did.”

“Do you ever have visitors before?” 

“Almost every night we end up escorting refugees through the forests and mountains.” She said, “The Firenation has been taking over some villages near our area, but they haven’t touched us yet, but it’s just a matter of time.”

It’s just a matter of time until the Firenation takes over the world. 

“How can we convince them that you’re good now?” 

“I honestly don’t know. The way they seemed today, it looked like they were about to kill me.”

“It doesn’t hurt to give it another shot. Who knows?”

I shook my head, “I doubt it.” 

“Well I’ll try to convince them. In the meantime try to stay low-cover.”

She looked up at the sky, “It’s getting late,” she said, “I better head back. They might be getting up by now, and they'll be worried about me.”

“Alright. I’ll see you later then.” 

“It was nice to meet you.” She happily replied as she bowed again, and she walked back to the temple.

“How can I convince them that I’m a good person?” I thought, “I already blew my chance, so now what?”

With no other options or ideas, I took out a picture of Uncle Iroh, and I tried to talk to him as if he was really there. 

“I just don’t know what to do. I don’t want to blow my chances again, and then they’ll never accept me. Then this War will never end. I know I've made terrible choices in the past, but now I don’t know if I’ve even made the right choice. 

“It’s usually best to admit mistakes when they occur, and to seek to restore honor.” 

Uncle’s wise voice said in the back of my head. 

“Okay I admit I screwed up! Now what? I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“Failure is only the opportunity to try again. Only this time more wisely.”

“Wisely?! Everything I do I screw up!”

“You may not always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you keep moving, you will come to a better place.”

“Let’s hope.” I thought as I slumped back down, but I doubt that there was a light coming anytime soon.

Suddenly I heard heavy metal footsteps coming from behind me. I looked around and to my horror the Assassin was there. He looked at me with rage in his eyes. 

“Wait, I can explain!” But it was too late. He dashed to the Western Air Temple before I could even say anything. 

“No!!” I shouted, and without thinking I chased after him.


	7. Maybe Tomorrow

Chapter Seven: Maybe Tomorrow   
Zuko’s Pov

He slowly approached them from a higher elevation. He sets his sight on Aang, and he is just about to prepare to attack.

“GUYS WATCH OUT!!” 

When they turned around and they saw me they were instantly outraged.

“You!!” I heard Katara yell with rage in her voice. The look she gave me was parallel to a death sentence, but there was no time to talk. 

“HE’S GOING TO ATTACK YOU GUYS!!” 

“What?!?” She screamed. 

He was just about to attack them, and without thinking, I jumped in and knocked him off balance. That gave them just enough time to run away. 

“Stop! I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore!”

He didn’t listen, and he was just about to attack them again.

“The mission is off!” I yelled as I stepped in front of him, “I'm ordering you to stop!”

But he quickly shoved me away and was about to attack again.

“If you keep attacking I won't pay you! 

He still didn’t listen and I attempted to firebend at him, but he grabbed him and pulled me off the ground. 

“All right! I'll pay you double to stop!”

That still didn’t stop him, so I kicked him as he was about to fire. That caused him to miss again, but made him send an attack on me. I quickly blocked the attack, but it pushed me further and further back. Suddenly he sent another deadly attack at me causing me to crash onto the ground.

A sharp pain went through my entire body. “No!” I thought. But it was too late, and I fell off the ledge. I was barely able to cling onto it before my world would end. My body slammed onto the wall and my arm cracked under the pressure, but I still didn’t let go. 

“Please, I know I’ve made so many mistakes in my life that are unforgivable to say the least. But if I had one just one more chance, I promise I’ll end this War and all the pain it caused everyone. Please!” 

I thought of the innocent people the war has affected, and the people who were unfortunate enough to lose their lives. I thought of my Mother and everything she went to protect her children. I thought of my little sister, whose mind was barely clinging to sanity because of our Father. I thought of Song, and all the pain she’s been through in her short thirteen years. But most of all, I thought of my Uncle who was always at my side even in the darkest of times. I couldn’t let him down. No, I won’t let him down, and I grabbed onto the ledge and pulled myself up. 

Suddenly the ledge snapped and I fell off the temple, but just as everything was about to stop. A strong arm grabbed onto mine. I looked up and saw a familiar face. It was a girl, barley fourteen with blue eyes and black hair. I swear I’ve never seen her before in my life, but somehow I knew her. 

“You’ve done well my friend.” But her voice was no more than an echo. “My sister would be proud of you.”

Sister? The word stuck with me until the realization hit me like a bolt of lightning. 

“Song,” I whispered.

The girl pulled me up and the pain in my arm instantly faded. Without a second to lose I dashed to the team who were barely able to hold the Assassin off, and I sent one of the deadliest attacks I could toward him. The blast exploded underneath him and he was gone. It shouldn’t have even killed him. It wasn’t strong enough to kill him; but it did. I looked around and saw that same girl standing in the distance. 

“Take care of my Songbird.” 

“I promise. I promise with my life.”

She nodded and she faded in seconds.

I looked at the team and they looked at me as if I came back from the dead. They were completely speechless. I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for what was next,

“I can't believe I'm saying this, but ... thanks, Zuko.” 

“Hey, what about me?” Sokka bragged, “I did the boomerang thing.”

“Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday, I've been through a lot in the last few years, and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself, by choosing to do what's right. All I want to do now is to play my part in ending this war, and I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world.”

“I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher. When I first tried to learn firebending, I burned Katara, and after that, I never wanted to firebend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you to teach me.” He bowed to me.

It was my turn to be speechless, but I quickly regained my composure.”Thank you!” I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group!”

“Wait, not so fast. I still have to ask my friends if it's okay with them.” He turned to Sokka, “Sokka?”

He shrugged, “Hey, all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it, then, I'm all for it.”

He nodded as he approached Ava, but she quickly smiled at me.

“You just needed a chance, and you more than proved yourself. I knew you were always a good person.”

“You were right.” Aang replied and I smiled at his response.

He lastly approached Katara, but she glared at me. I started to sweat. If she didn’t accept me what would happen? 

“Please, just give me a chance, and I’ll prove my worth. I promise.”

She glared at me one last time, “I'll go along with whatever you think is right.” 

“I won't let you down! I promise!”

I’ve never been happier or more relieved my entire life. A new chapter in my story was about to begin, and I promise myself I’m never going back.

Later, Sokka shows me to my room.

“So, here you go, home sweet home, I guess, you know, for now. Unpack? Lunch, soon? Uhhh ... welcome aboard?” 

I glanced back at him and smiled. He awkwardly smiled back and walked out of the room, but I overheard him talking with Aang. 

“Yeah. Okay, this is really, really weird.

I chucked at their response. This was going to take some getting used to, but I was so relieved that they finally accepted me. I then opened my bag and took out a painting of Iroh. Suddenly another memory started to take form. 

“If I have to, I will spend every day of the rest of my life hunting the Avatar. I know it's my destiny to capture him.” 

Iroh gently placed a hand on my shoulder. “You know Prince Zuko, destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out. But if you keep an open mind, and an open heart, I promise you will find your own destiny someday. Life happens wherever you are. Whether you make it or not.”

I smiled as I thought of my wise Uncle Iroh. He was always there for me, even when I was horrible to him. But he was always patient with me. 

I pulled out another object. I didn’t pack it, but I instantly knew who it was from. 

“Song.” I thought as I pulled out the box.

A smile formed past my lips as I slowly opened the box. It held a few letters and drawings all so carefully made, but it also had her little music box she carried everywhere with her. I cranked the handle and a soft melody began to play. 

I smiled as I thought about her, but suddenly I noticed Katara standing by the door with an angered expression. Before I could say anything she went up to me and looked at me dead straight in my eye. 

“You might have everyone else here buying your ... transformation, but you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past.” Suddenly she grabbed the collar of my shirt, “So let me tell you something, right now. You make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt anyone, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends ... right then and there. Permanently.” She walked away and slammed the door shut.


End file.
